Orphans Together
by Sylver-Tyger
Summary: Serena and Darien meet when they are young and then meet up again years later. Serena/ Darien R
1. The First Meeting

Orphans Together I don't own Sailor Moon ************************************ Prologue***** The First Meeting************  
I met him when I was only 4 years old. He was a small little thing sitting on a hospital bed, crying. I'm Serena Tsukino and this is my story...  
  
I was walking down the hall behind my dad. We were going to see my mom and new baby brother. I had a bouquet of red roses in my arms. They were half my size but I was holding my own. I was humming to myself when I heard some sniffling from the room we were passing. I stopped and looked at my dad who kept walking. I shrugged and turned to the room that I heard the sound from.  
  
I walked up to the door and peered in. It was dark. The moon shone through the open shades. I saw a small silhouette on the bed and that was where the crying was coming from. I walked up to the bed and I saw that the person was a small boy. He looked about 7 years old.  
  
The boy hasn't noticed me yet. I put my head on his knee and close my eyes. This seems so.. right. If that's possible. The boy finally notices me. He looks down at me. "Who are you?" he asked, softly. I lifted my head and look into his eyes. I'm taken aback by the color of his eyes. They were a beautiful midnight blue. My sapphire blue eyes dimmed next to his. He also had midnight black hair. The opposite to my golden blonde hair up in their cute meatballs.  
  
"My names Serena. Why are you crying?" I asked tilting my head to side. I do that all the time. My parents say that it's so cute. By the way he smiled at me I guess it's true. I smile back. "My parents just died yesterday and I can't remember them. I'm so confused and I'm so scared. I'm all alone." he cried. " Your not alone. I'm here. I'll be your family. It's a happy day. I'm a big sister today. My mom just had a baby boy. I got these roses for her. Here, you have one since your part of the family now." I handed him a red rose. He took it and looked at me and broke out in a smile. "Now what's your name?" I asked him. He dragged his gaze from his gift to me. "My name is Darien." "Well then hi Darien." I said. "Hi Serena."  
  
I tried to climb onto the bed but I was to small. Darien helped me up. I crawled towards him and sat down next to him. We talked for a long time. Too long for my little brain to comprehend.  
  
"Serena, you're so nice to me. I don't know how to repay you." Darien said to me. "You don't need to. Your family." I said a bit sleepy. It was passed my naptime. "Thanks Serena. Um.. Serena do you think I can kiss you?" he asked. I looked at him and blushed. " I guess so." He leaned down towards me and brushed his lips against mine. It felt really good. "This may sound forward but can I kiss you again?" he asked. I nodded too dazed to actually say anything. He leaned in again and kissed me. He grabbed my shoulders and leaned into me more. I kissed back with equal vigor.  
  
I was in heaven. I know that was a pretty heated kiss for a 4-year- old but I didn't know it then but I just found my soul mate. I was breathing kinda hard. I leaned on his chest and hugged him. He hugged me back.  
  
"Don't leave me." he whispered. "I'll try." I said. I looked up at him then smiled. I put my head on his shoulders and he put his on my head. With that we both fell asleep.  
  
That's the last time I saw him until years later...  
  
While we were asleep, dad came in and took me back to see mom. I smiled at my little brother. I was a big sister! He looked up at me and smiled. Sammy...  
  
**************************************************************************** ************End of Prologue **R&R 


	2. The Accident

Chapter 1************************************************************* The Accident *******************************************************************  
It was several days later that mom got to go home. We were all in the car. It was raining really hard and thundering. I was so scared. I looked over and saw Sammy crying silently. I decided then that I would try and be brave for him. I fell asleep with that thought in my mind. I woke up to the sound of a car horn and screeching tires. My parents were screaming. We fell off a cliff and fell to the ground. Sammy was screaming. I looked at my parents and immediately knew they were dead...  
  
I cried silently but then I turned to Sammy. Thank goodness he was still alive. I didn't want to lose him too. I made up my mind there. I got him out of the car seat and got out of the car minutes before it exploded. I walked for a long time, chanting 'Gotta save him. Gotta save him' over and over again like a mantra. Hours or maybe days later. It didn't matter to me as long as I got there. We arrived at the hospital. I almost jumped for joy but remembered Sammy and dragged myself into the lobby. The nurses ran to me and started asking all of these questions. I began to cry.  
  
I sat on the floor with Sammy in my arms and just cried. They took Sammy from my arms and lead me to a couch. I told them what had happened. We didn't have any other relatives so our doctor took us in. She was a nice old thing. She had laugh lines and was pleasantly plump. We stayed with her for 3 years until, she too, died.  
  
We were sent to the orphanage down the road from the hospital. Sammy and I were so scared. We were shown our room. Him and me shared a room since Sammy didn't want to leave me and I insisted I'd feel better if he was close to me. I never forgot my vow. I'll protect him with my life.  
  
************************************************************************I know it's short but more is coming. 


	3. The Second Meeting

Chapter 2 ************************************************************************* The Second Meeting **************************************************************************  
We had been at the orphanage only a few hours when it happened. Darien...  
  
Some kids were picking on Sammy and I saw red. "You leave him alone!!" I yelled I ran over to him and held him away from those dreadful boys. "Oh if it isn't big sister to the rescue." one taunted. "That's right. You better leave before I knock you for a loop." I said. They laughed and I was about to attack them when I heard him.  
  
"You heard the lady." a boy said coming into view. He had black hair and blue eyes. "Stay out of it kid." the leader said. He turned to me. "I'm gonna have fun with her. She'll join the rest of the girls that I have. I think she'll be my favorite. Whatta say girlie wanna be my girl?" he asked.  
  
"Like hell I do." I snarled. "Mmm,. Temper, temper. I like that. I'll call you my little spitfire." he said coming closer to me. I spit at him. "Now I deserved to be called spitfire." I huffed. I turned and walked away but the guy grabbed hold of my hand. All the while the other boy was watching in amusement.  
  
"You will be my girl. Your a cute little thing." He pulled me close and was about to kiss me when I felt him let go of me. I opened my eyes which I closed when I realized what he was doing, to see that other boy was pounding the bully. "Leave her alone Brad." he yelled. Brad pushed him off. He was a lot bigger than the hero. He was about to punch him when I ran over and hit him. He fell down, dazed. I huffed and picked up Sammy and grab the boy's hand and walked off.  
  
I think I watched to much TV with the doctor. It was a bad influence. We walked over to the garden and sat down.  
  
"Look thanks for helping me and my brother back there." I said still a little ticked off. "Hey no prob." he said smiling. "Hey look, Rena. It's da roses you like so much." said Sammy. I look and I see we're surrounded by roses. "I see Sammy." I got up and picked one and smelt it. I sat back down and handed it to the boy. "Here, it's for saving me and Sam." He got this far away look. "Thanks." he said.  
  
"By the way my name is Serena." "Rena, I'm hungry." said Sammy. "Oh I have to go. Maybe I'll see you around." and I got up and grabbed Sammy's hand and ran off.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Darien stared after her. "Serena." he whispered. He looked down at the rose in his hand. "Could it be?" he asked himself. He looked to where she disappeared to. No he didn't forget her. How could he? She was his first and second kiss. His only kisses to be exact. But that was ok. He always wondered if he would ever see her again and now she may be right here with him.  
  
For the next couple of days he searched for Serena, but was never able to find her. He was starting to get depressed. maybe I just imagined her. I've been wishing so hard to see her again that maybe my subconscious just made her up for it's own amusement. I don't know. *sigh* but if she isn't real then how did I get that rose. I know I didn't pick it.  
  
Darien sat down on the ground in the lounge room. He looked into the burning fire and sighed again. He'd never find her.  
  
"Come on Sammy. Let's get by the fire. It's cold in here tonight." said a voice. Darien's head shot up. He whipped his head around to see Serena and Sammy sit a few feet away from him, getting warmth from the fire.  
  
Darien smiled and got up and walked over to them and sat down. Serena looked up to see who sat down and when she found out who she smiled. "Hi." she said. "Hi Serena, Sammy." "Hi mister hero type person." replied Sammy. Darien chuckled. "That's right I never did get your name." said Serena. "Yeah, that's right." said Darien. He took a deep breath and watched for Serena's reaction when he said his name. "My name is.. Darien."  
  
Darien saw Serena get this far away look. "Darien." she whispered. "I knew a Darien once." "I knew a Serena once." said Darien. "I met her at a..." "Hospital." finished Serena. They looked at each other and flung themselves at each other and hugged one another like there was no tomorrow. "I finally found you, my angel." whispered Darien. Serena pulled back to see him crying. "I'm glad I found you too, my prince." whispered Serena, crying too.  
  
The soul-mates found each other again, but it was not to last...  
  
**************************************************************************** *************** End of Chapter 2 


	4. The Seperation

He is Chapter 3 ******************************************************************* The Separation ************************************************************************  
For the next couple of months you could see Serena, Darien, and Sammy together. You would never catch them apart, until that fateful day...  
  
It was a stormy day. The right type of weather for the mood the orphanage was in. Today Serena and Sammy were being adopted. Everybody had grown to love them both and they would miss them. Darien most of all.  
  
They were being adopted by a nice young couple. Everybody gathered at the foyer to bid them farewell. Serena went around and hugged everyone. Then she stepped up to Darien. She looked around at all the faces. She led Darien to her old room and closed the door.  
  
When she turned around she had tears in her eyes. This was big, Serena never cried. Darien walked up to Serena and gave her a hug. "Shh it's ok. We'll find each other again. I promise." said Darien. "I hope your right, Darien." "I'll miss you, Angel." "I'll miss you too, Prince." Darien leaned down and kissed her. Serena felt lightheaded. She'll never forget Darien's kisses. They broke apart, each breathing heavily. She smiled at him.  
  
"I want you to have this." said Serena. She held up her star locket. Darien stared at it. Serena loved this locket. She never let it out of her sight. "Serena, I can't take it. It's too important to you." he pushed it towards her but Serena persisted. "No, I want you to have it, Darien. You're more special than any material possession I could ever have. Besides it will remind you of me." she pushed the locket in his hand and closed his fingers around it.  
  
"I have a secret Darien." "Yes, Serena?" Serena hesitated. She walked closer to him and put her lips to his ear. "I love you, Darien. I think I always have and always will. I'll never forget you. My prince." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "I have to go Darien. Don't forget me. Please try and find me. I'll be waiting for you." she stepped out of the room and walked back to everyone.  
  
They started to leave when Darien came running. "Serena!! I'll find you I promise and when I do, Serena I'm going to marry you!! I swear it!! I will find you!!" shouted Darien.  
  
Serena turned back and smiled at him. "I'll remember that Darien and I'll be waiting to be proposed to. I also want a huge diamond engagement ring and a big wedding!! I want to invite everyone I know and you know. You better have a lot of money. I'm an expensive girl. I like pretty things. I don't like to say good bye Darien. It's like saying I'll never see you again. So I say, see you later Darien and good luck!!" With that Serena Tsukino walked out of his life until several years later when she came crashing back into it. Literally.... **************************************************************************** *** Well Hope you enjoyed the chapter. 


	5. The Third Meeting

Chapter 4 ************************************************************************ The Third Meeting *****************************************************  
  
Darien was walking down the streets of America, thinking about everything and nothing at all, but he was mostly thinking about Serena. He was so upset when his new adoptive parents told him they were moving to America. He wanted to find Serena, but he didn't have a choice. He sighed. All of a sudden he was knocked down to the ground by some unknown source.  
  
Then he felt little hands on his chest. He looked up and found himself looking at the most beautiful blue eyes he has every seen. "Oh I'm so sorry sir." the person apologized. Darien came out of his daze and realized the person was a girl. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Oh! Um.. I'm fine." he replied. He got up and looked her over. She looks wonderful. Blonde hair, blue eyes, nice figure, and a nice voice. Practically all a guy needed in a girl. He looked her in the eyes and smirked. She almost reminds me of Serena.  
  
*************************************************************************** I know its way short but I have a lil writers block. If You have any suggestions feel free to say so. R&R 


	6. School

Chapter 5  
  
*******************  
  
School  
  
*******************  
  
Darien walked into his new school and looked around. Where was he supposed to go now?  
  
Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to see a girl standing before him. He smiled slightly.  
  
"You're new aren't you?" Darien nodded. "Yes I am." She took his hand. "This way. You need to go to the main office."  
  
She led him down the hall and stopped in front of the office. "Well here it is. So by the way, what is your name?" she asked.  
  
Darien stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "My name is Darien. And you?"  
  
Her eyes widened. "Darien did you say?" She turned to leave.  
  
"Wait! I didn't get your name!" he yelled as she dashed down the hall.  
  
"Mina!" she called back before she turned a corner.  
  
Darien shook his head as he opened the door and walked into the office.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mina raced down the halls and ran into her homeroom and into her seat.  
  
"Woah there Mina. Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Raye.  
  
Mina fanned herself and calmed down. "There was this guy. He was so cute!" The others shook their heads. "Is that all you think about Mina, boys?" asked Amy.  
  
Mina waved her hand. "Yeah but." She got cut off by the bell ringing and the door closing.  
  
They all turned forward as the teacher stood before the class with a young man standing off to the side.  
  
"That's him!" whispered Mina.  
  
The others all stared at him. "He is cute." Said Lita.  
  
"Ok class. Settle down. We have a new student all the way from Japan. Why don't you introduce yourself?" and she turned to the new student.  
  
Lita turned around slightly. "You lived in Japan. Do you know him?" she asked the blonde sitting behind her.  
  
The blonde didn't look up from her book, where she was sketching. She pulled off her headphones to hear her friend talk. "I don't know." And she went silent again after replacing her headphones back over her ears.  
  
Back up at the front of the class Darien shifted slightly and pushed his hand through his hair. The girls in the class all swooned.  
  
"Well I'm from Japan.. umm.." "What's your name?" one girl asked him. "Oh. right. My name is Darien."  
  
The girls all sighed.  
  
"Darien why don't you go and sit in the back corner by the window." Said the teacher. Darien nodded and hitched his book bag higher and went to his seat and sat down.  
  
Amy looked after him. "Didn't Serena say that guy she met was named Darien?" she asked. Mina sighed. "That was what I was trying to tell you. You guys never listen to me." They all moved to gaze at him. "He is cute." Muttered Raye.  
  
The bell rang again and the class all rose and started to leave. Darien walked to the front of the class and asked the teacher where his next class was located.  
  
"Oh I have to be somewhere now. I haven't time to show you. Let's find someone to help you." She looked around and saw that no one was left in the room except someone at the very back of the room. "Oh there's someone."  
  
Darien turned and saw a blonde with headphones one. Wasn't that the girl who showed him to the office?  
  
"Serena." Said the teacher. Darien eyes widened at that. The girl didn't move. "Serena!"  
  
The girl dropped her sketchpad and pulled off her headphones. "What?" She looked up at them.  
  
"Don't what me young lady and you know you're not suppose to have those things in school."  
  
"Sorry." "I'll forget it this time if you would do me a favor and show Darien around the school."  
  
As Serena was putting away her CD player and sketchpad she almost dropped her book bag. "Who?" her eyes wide.  
  
"Darien, the new student from Japan." Said the teacher. "And please hurry up I need to be somewhere soon."  
  
"Japan?" She glanced at Darien. "Darien?"  
  
She stood up and clutched the book bag to her.  
  
"Serena?" he asked. He clutched the star locket and pulled it out of his pocket. Serena gasped.  
  
He teacher just shook her head and left the room.  
  
"Prince?"  
  
"Angel?"  
  
Serena dropped her bag and ran to Darien and hugged him for all she was worth. "Oh Darien." He hugged her back. "Serena. I missed you." They stayed like that for several minutes.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The other girls peeked into the room and smiled. Maybe now Serena would be happier.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ok Sorry it took so long but I had writer's block. I'll try my hardest to get out the chapters faster. I hope you liked it. More to come. Please review. 


	7. Together

Chapter 6  
  
*******************  
  
Together  
  
*******************  
  
From that moment on Serena and Darien were inseparable. Where one was the other was sure to be found close by.  
  
"What should we do today?" asked Serena.  
  
Darien turned to her and smiled to her. "Anything you want."  
  
Serena's blue eyes lit up and she gave him a devilish smile. "Anything?"  
  
Her companion just rolled his eyes and laughed. "Sure. I'm feeling generous today so what the heck?"  
  
Serena squealed in delight. "Let's see.. There's the arcade and the mall, the movies and the park. What to choose. She rubbed her hands together, giddy with happiness.  
  
Darien laughed and pulled her closer to him. "Make up your mind Angel. We don't have all day you know."  
  
She punched at his chest. "Don't rush me. This is a very important decision here."  
  
"Whatever you say Serena."  
  
"That's right, whatever I say and I say that we drop by the arcade. Is that ok with you, your Highness?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
Darien threw back his head in a powerful laugh. "You're just too much. I love that about you."  
  
Serena looked up at him and the mention of love, but Darien was looking forward. Serena sighed. Some things were just too good to be true.  
  
They made their was to the arcade and walked in.  
  
Andrew looked up when the bell jingled and smiled. "Well, if it isn't my favorite customer. Hello Serena."  
  
Serena blushed and bounced up to the counter where Andrew was working behind. "Hey Andrew. How are you?" She lowered her lashes. She wouldn't admit to anyone that she still had a little crush on him. She knew she had Darien and she was grateful for that but at the moment there was no passion, no romance, no mystery. Everything was so routine and she was getting a little sick of it. It was that same thing practically every weekend. They would walk around and she would ask him what they were going to do and then he would answer that she should pick. Boring. She knew she loved him but he hadn't even said anything along the lines of love. Maybe the child-like relationship that had wasn't good enough anymore.  
  
She sighed. Now Andrew on the other hand, was a master at all three. She beared witness to it before he broke up with his girlfriend. She was happy that they weren't going out anymore, that stupid woman didn't treat his right. Drained him for all he was worth and had a nasty attitude to boot. Andrew deserved better.  
  
Serena shook her head and brought herself back to reality. She smiled at Andrew. "Can I have a chocolate milkshake?" She turned to Darien. "Do you want anything?"  
  
Darien looked up from looking at a new game. "Oh yes same as you." And went back to looking at the game.  
  
Serena frowned slightly and turned back to Andrew and forced a smile on her face. "Two chocolate milkshakes please Andrew."  
  
Andrew watched her closely and gently placed a hand on her own before leaving to fill her order.  
  
Serena shivered at the contact and pulled out a five-dollar bill and placed it on the counter.  
  
Andrew came back moments later with their milkshakes in take-out cups. Serena looked at him questionably. He leaned forward. "Why don't you two take a nice walk?" and he winked.  
  
She considered this for a minute then nodded, "Not a bad idea Drew. I'll see you later ok?" He nodded and grabbed a towel and wiped down the counter.  
  
Serena slid off the stool and walked to Darien. "Let's go for a walk ok?"  
  
Darien smiled up at her, a dimple appearing. "Ok." He got up and gently took his cup from her and grabbed her hand with his free one. They walked out of the arcade.  
  
Serena turned back and gave Andrew a parting smile before they disappeared around the corner.  
  
Andrew just shook his head and sighed. Darien didn't know what he had.  
  
*******************  
  
Serena leaned up against Darien's shoulder and sipped her dessert. She looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set. She always liked sunsets. The pinks and oranges all mixing together then turning darker as the sun full beneath the horizon and the moon rose to great the sky.  
  
They made their way to the park and sat at a bench by the lake.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful Darien?" she asked softly.  
  
He looked down at her and smiled. He let his hand move through her silky hair tenderly. "Very beautiful."  
  
Serena blushed and curled closer to him.  
  
"I love you Darien." She sighed out sleepily, her lashed lowered.  
  
Darien jerked slightly and looked down at her, eyes wide.  
  
Serena waited for a reply, one of any kind, but got none. She sighed in resignation and closed her eyes, feeling them fill with heart-broken tears.  
  
Darien just pulled her closer and closed his eyes, trying to tell her without words that he couldn't say the words just yet. He wasn't ready. He hoped she understood.  
  
The moon looked down at the couple, with understanding but also with an inescapable foreboding.  
  
*******************  
  
That's the end of this chapter. Sorry it took so long but it could not be helped. Between finals and graduation, and working on my other stories, and my computer's shear stubbornness I was at a loss. But I have persevered. Lol! I hope you liked this chapter. What's a girl to do? Should she stay with Darien or go with Andrew? I'd like to know what you think will happen but it won't change how I'm going to write the next few chapters. I have something cooking and I think you guys will like it so bare with me. But I'd also like to know your ideas that may help me in future chapters. So Please Review. Love ya!  
  
PS. I'm going on a trip Saturday for a week so there will be no update from the 12-19th but I will try my best to update on some of my stories before I leave. Wish me all luck. Puerto Rico here I come! Now I need to brush up on my Spanish. ;)  
  
PSS. I'd like to send out a special thanks to moon_bunnii for getting me in gear to update. Kudos to you. ( THANKS!!!!!! ( so no more crying) hehe.. 


End file.
